


So say what are you waiting for? Kiss him, kiss him

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Awkwardness, Dating, Fluff, Human Patrick Stump, M/M, Vampire Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Pete never thought he would love or ever date a human. But sometimes even fate messes up.





	So say what are you waiting for? Kiss him, kiss him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fall0utb0yy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall0utb0yy/gifts).



\---

"Dude," Joe sighed and leaned back in his beanbag, "Your dating a vampire?"

"Who else am i supposed to choose? That witch guy your with?" Patrick mocked, crossing his arms.

Joe only shrugged in response, "That witch is pretty cute though." 

Patrick thought for a moment, then adjusted his glasses for the second time, "Well, our dates are going to have to be at night."

Joe nodded and smirked, "Right, Captain obvious." 

"And...no red colored foods when we go to dinner?" Patrick asked, continuing.

"I guess so, whatever works for you guys." Joe rolled his eyes and huffed. 

"Yeah, i should go actually, he said we're meeting at this time." Patrick grinned and started heading out the door.

"Hey, Patrick?" Joe said, looking up from what he was doing. 

"Yeah?" He replied, glancing back at him cautiously. 

"Two things: Don't let him bite you, and just...good luck." Joe smiled a bit at him and winked slightly. 

"I'll make sure he won't." Patrick responded, nodding and pushing his fedora back on. 

~~~

"Hey," Pete said when they got there, smiling a toothy grin that shows his fangs. 

"Hey." Patrick replied, grinning only slightly and resting his arm on the edge of the booth. 

"So, um, nice place they have here." Pete said, loosing his big smile from before and leaning toward the table. 

Why did he have to make it awkward?

Patrick only nodded and leaned forward a bit also, a mischevious smirk spreading across his features. 

"Yeah it is nice," He only said and leaned even closer. 

Pete's face went a dark shade or red and sat up straight in his seat. 

"Your cute." Pete said, smirking nonchalantly. 

"I..." It was Patrick's turn for his face to turn pink, or cover his face even for a second. 

"Thank you?" Patrick said, in a asking way, he didn't really know why Pete was saying this, was it just to make him embarrassed?

"No problem." 

"Um, I have something I want to tell you," Patrick said, his face red as a tomato, "If that's okay." He added.

"Yeah, it's fine." Pete smiled softly at the last part, even if he was just making sure it was okay. 

"Okay, so.." Patrick sighed a bit and turned to him. 

"I love you." Patrick almost said the last part inaudible but Pete could still hear it, he was just too cute and they both knew that.

Then, finally, the tension finally broke and Pete planted a soft kiss on Patrick's lips, closing the distance between them. 

Patrick only kissed back and smiled in between it, closing his eyes. 

Minutes later, they pulled away and Pete grinned, showing off those fangs once again like the beginning of the night. 

"I love you too, 'Trick." 

Patrick only blushed more and smiled dumbly, He actually loved him. How crazy was that? 

"You do?" Patrick asked, idly, still thinking about it. 

"I do." Pete nodded silently and smirked still. 

And that wouldn't be the last time Pete would say "I do".


End file.
